Would You Hate Me
by BrenShorter
Summary: Just a little something that has been decaying in my hard drive for a long while...Gabriella and Troy's first kiss...ENJOY!


**AN:** Hey wow its been forever since i put anything up here, um any feedback would be awsome and just so you guys know this was written a long long time ago and just how i imagined their first kiss to be

* * *

"Would you hate me?" He asked hesitantly seeming almost scared of her answer. "What?" She answered with a sneer her expression was clearly confusion and malice and obvious hatred, though her eyes betrayed her.

Her beautiful brown eyes had always been an open book to him ever since they had met. He saw that her eyes held secrets, secrets she didn't want anyone to know, secrets he is pleased to say only he could decipher. Like how she didn't hate him as much as she said she did, how if maybe he finally made his move she would be receptive to it and even welcome it. He stepped even closer to her so he was barley an inch away and her expression softened leaving behind her hatred and letting him see only her confusion at his actions.

"If I told you how beautiful you looked tonight…how beautiful you look every night….if I told you how I really truly felt about you" his voice slowly getting softer, yet still audible to the surrounding area, and growing more confident as she had yet to push him away and he gazed into those gorgeous eyes and more words spilled forth before he could stop and think about what he was saying. "Would you hate me?" he whispered the last part in her ear as he leaned closer to her and her expression turned to surprise as his intent became clear.

"no" she whispered as her gaze locked with his. Although something was tugging at the back of her mind telling her she should, she should hate him, that she should push him away slap him, something! but found the experience to profound and wonderful to pull away from. He cupped her cheek lightly, cocking his head ever so slightly to the right, closed his eyes and gently pressed his lips to hers and wasn't disappointed to find it the most soft and wonderful thing he had ever experienced nor was he shocked when he felt a charge roll through his body at the mere pressing of their lips. Though he knew she would be angry by this sudden change in their normal hate filled behavior he could also tell she was secretly savoring this amazing feeling of his lips on hers and though he desperately wanting to deepen it, for it to continue forever but knowing it couldn't, he kept it just a light and gentle kiss.

_CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP_

The curtain came down with a low thump and they jumped apart embarrassed looking around quickly, glancing at each other then looking down at the ground. A loud voice was shouting words Troy could not hear clearly until their drama teacher was practically screaming in his ear.

"BRAVA! BRAVA! Absolutely wonderful improvisations Bolton but it would be better if you tried to stick to the script next time….Montez…good acting loved the hatred at the beginning it actually looked like you didn't know what he was going to do… though Im sure he talked to you about it beforehand…at least I hope he did because for him to not would be…unprofessional"

She stated as she lowered her glasses to glare at them unobstructed then losing interest she shrugged placing her glasses in their rightful place "well….BRAVA! ...take a five minute break then we will continue from the top…and read it the way it was written… right Mr. Bolton?" Ms. Darbus said as she left for the empty backstage. Gabriella and Troy still stood on stage neither moving a muscle, as they were the only other ones there at 7:30 at night, they glanced at each other feeling very uncomfortable.

"so ummm that kiss wasn't in the script was it?" Gabriella asked stepping away and rifled through the script in her hand, her breath coming in slightly short, small yet quiet gasps keeping her head down. "Yeah… I'm not seeing it anywhere in here" she said nervously.

"oh yea sorry….I-I just thought it would work… better this way then…the almost kiss when Minnie pushes Arnold away" he stuttered his eyes locking with hers as she raised her head and then blushed ferociously.

"oh… yeah… ok… um yeah that makes sense…sort of" she said in a small voice as she looked down at her feet also blushing "umm.. why exactly does that make sense?" She asked looking up into his eyes.

"ummm well they have to kiss eventually don't they? At the end of the play and I thought since Arnold is already so in love with Minnie he should just get it out of the way….tell her how he's wanted to do that ever since they met" Troy explained moving closer to Gabriella till they were inches away from touching. Slowly she brought her hands up to his upper arms and brought him closer till there was but a centimeter separating them as he slid his arms around her waist tilting her head up and closer to him.

she whispered "then we should practice right?" he too leaned in staring at her gorgeous lips.

"yeah, lots and lots of practice"

and just as their lips were about to touch Troy paused glancing into her eyes as it was her turn to stare at his lips "You and I, we should go on a date…together" her eyes flicked up to his.

"O-OK" He smiled at her answer and finally closed the torturous distance between them.

* * *

THE END!!

yes I know its completly cheesy but it is the way my slightly creepy mind works

**AN2: **Ok i know this is a really weird request but im looking for a story on here that i read once and found it to be completly and totally awsome and now i cant find it anywhere. Its a High School Musical story and i think its called Three Rules or something like that. its called that because Troy has this list of rules or something, rule 1 never let Chad give you peanuts or something like that, rule 2 dont let Chad put toothpaste in your hair, and rule 3 is never fall in love with your girlfriends worst enemy. In this story Troy has a girlfriend i think her name is Alexandra or soemthing like that and he was dating her when Gabriella transfered to East High. Gabriella and Alexandra knew each other from a long time ago, they actually used to be best friends before Alexandra's mother killed herself and Gabriella moved, but never told Alexandra she was moving, so that Alexandra would hate Gabriella for leaving her and not her mother. When Gabriella moves to Albuquerque she meets her 10 or 11 year old neighbor who develops a crush on her and calls her "his rose". Troy and Sharpay dont necessarily hate each other but they arent fond of each other either and often get into fights called "code pinks" where the entire school gets locked down so Troy and Sharpay have less weapons to use on the other (such as a coathanger, a sewing machine, a potato peeler). Gabriella and Troy obviously fall in love with each other but cant get together because of Alexandra, eventually Troy breaks up with Alexandra but Gabriella still wont date him because she wants to become friends with Alexandra again and feels that would be betraying her. Alexandra finally forgives Gabriella and gives her permission to date Troy but it is soon found out that Alexandra has cancer. Her and Gabriella and Troy and Sharpay and Chad and the little neighbor boy all become really close and at Alexandra's funeral the little boy takes a boom box and defiently puts on Alexandra's favorite song that they would sing together "Im Bringing Sexy Back". and those are all the details i can remember about the story, if you have any idea what story im talking about please pm i have been looking for this story for the better part of three years and it still bugs the hell out of me that i forgot it. Alright Pleases and ThankYous, Peace out suckas! -Bren


End file.
